residentevilfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Article du Daily Courier 1
L'Article du Daily Courier 1 est un document de Resident Evil: Revelations. Emplacement Ce document se trouve dans le vestiaire du 3rd floor du building de Terragrigia, dans l'Episode 3 : Le fantôme de Veltro et Episode 11 : Révélations. Il est trouvé par Parker Luciani, Jessica Sharawat et Raymond Vester alors qu'ils cherchent la salle des commandes. Description Ce document détaille les origines de la ville de Terragrigria, du FBC, ainsi que la relation entre les deux. Transcription Français= London Daily Courier La tragédie de Terragrigia Par Donatello Luzzaschi Un monstre se dirige lentement vers l'Europe : la Federal Bioterrorism Commission. Il a cela d'unique qu'il est né du très respectable Federal Species Protection Committee, un organisme destiné à aider les États-Unis dans la lutte contre le bioterrorisme. Malheureusement, l'Europe a récemment été le théâtre d'une tragédie qui a engendré ce monstre. Le FBC s'est octroyé un contrôle total sur l'épidémie biologique qui a frappé Terragrigia, interdisant à toute autre pays de participer aux opérations. Terragrigia est une ville aquatique développée conjointement par les équipes de recherche américaines et européennes pour créer des sources d'énergie alternatives. La naissance de la ville répond à une double volonté. Celle des Européens de lutter contre le réchauffement climatique, et celle des Américains de développer de nouvelles sources d'énergie pour l'Afrique. D'où sa position stratégique en Méditerranée. Le projet Terragrigia a été géré par les deux partis. C'est en cela un parfait produit de la coopération entre les États-Unis et l'Europe. Mais l'attaque terroriste a mis fin à ce rêve. D'après les conditions stipulées dans le traité qui régit la direction de Terragrigia, les États-Unis et l'Europe font autorité en cas d'attaque terroriste. Ce n'est qu'en cas d'attaque bioterroriste que le FBC prend le relais. Le FBC a été créé dans le but de faire face à la menace bioterroriste. Il possède un contingent de soldats d'élite disponible à tout moment, ainsi que la charte la plus complète de toutes les organisations européennes. En temps de crise, le FBC a l'aval des États-Unis pour prendre la situation en mains. Voilà comment le FBC en est venu à gérer le désastre de Terragrigia. Le commissaire du FBC, Morgan Lansdale, a annoncé qu'il ne tolérerait aucune ingérence européenne tant que son agence serait en charge de cette affaire. Les autorités européennes compétentes ont convaincu Lansdale de respecter leurs droits et ont réussi à imposer la présence sur place du Commandant Clive R. O'Brian du BSAA, une ONG internationale très respectée. Toutefois, même si O'Brian est lui-même un expert en bioterrorisme, il dispose d'un personnel très réduit, ce qui limite grandement son champ d'action. Alors que le monde prend peu à peu conscience de l'étendue de la catastrophe, il semblerait que le FBC reste insensible à la souffrance de Terragrigia. L'avenir nous dira bientôt si Lansdale possède l'intelligence et les compétences nécessaires pour résoudre cette crise sans perdre sa crédibilité. |-| Anglais= London Daily Courier Tragedy in Terragrigia By Donatello Luzzaschi A beast slouches toward Europe to be born, and that is the Federal Bioterrorism Commission. What is unique about this beast is that the Federal Species Protection Committee that gave birth to it was no beast itself, and was intended to assist the U.S. in its counter-bioterrorism efforts. Unfortunately, Europe has become the home to a tragedy that has roused the beast. The FBC has taken complete control of the biohazard outbreak in Terragrigia, and has in effort barred the participation of other countries. Terragrigia is an aquapolis that was developed jointly by U.S. and European teams to research and develop alternative energy sources. The impetus behind the city's development was twofold: the Europeans wanted to halt climate change, and the Americans hoped to develop energy sources for Africa. To that end the city was placed strategically in the Mediterranean Sea. Terragrigia has enjoyed cooperative administration by both sides, and has been held up as a model of successful U.S.-European cooperation. The terrorist attack in Terragrigia put the kibosh on that. According to conditions stipulated in the treaty outlining Terragrigia's governance, both the U.S. and Europe have equal authority during a terrorist attack. Only "during the event of bioterrorism" does the FBC assume a leadership role. The FBC was formed with the express purpose of dealing with threats posed by terrorism. They have a crack squad of soldiers on permanent standby, and by that measure, they have the most expansive charter of any organization in Europe. During a time of crisis, they have the blessing of the U.S. to take charge and control the situation. And that is how the FBC came to be in charge of the current chaos in Terragrigia. FBC Commissioner Morgan Lansdale has announced that EU involvement will not be tolerated while his organization deals with the crisis. European authorities pressed Lansdale to respect their rights in this matter, and they were able to convince him to bring in Commander Clive R. O'Brian of the BSAA, a well respected international civilian group. The problem, however, is even though O'Brian himself is a bioterrorism expert, he is working with virtually no support staff, which limits the scope of actions he can take. While the story on the tragedy is still unfolding, it would seem that the FBC is ignorant of the extent of the suffering in Terragrigia. Whether Lansdale has the ability and the intelligence to handle this attack without becoming a Yeatsean beast also remains to be seen. |-| Japonais= ロンドン・デイリークーリエ紙 ドナテッロ・ルッツァスキ著 ヨーロッパには一匹の怪物が出没している。その名はＦＢＣだ。 合衆国が対バイオテロのために設立したＦＢＣこと連邦生物防衛委員会。 元来、怪物と呼ばれるような組織ではない。 だが現在ヨーロッパでは非難の的だ。 テラグリジアで発生したバイオテロに対し、対策指揮をＦＢＣが事実上独占して他国の介入を拒んでいるからである。 テラグリジアは代替エネルギーの研究開発のため、合衆国と欧州各国が共同で開発した。 ヨーロッパ側は気候変動対策を目的に据え、合衆国側はアフリカ大陸の電力供給戦略から地中海に建設された経緯がある。 現在に至るまでは両陣営から派遣された共同委員によって テラグリジアは大過なく管理運営されてきたと言えよう。 ところが、今回のバイオテロで事態は一変した… 条約では、テロ対策は合衆国とヨーロッパが同等の権限を有するとされていたが、唯一バイオテロという特殊な状況に関しては"ＦＢＣが対処を主導する"とされていたためである。 ＦＢＣはバイオテロ対処を目的に創設され、直属の緊急展開部隊を常時待機させるなど、欧州陣営とは比較にならない組織規模を持つ。 非常事態発生時には彼らが事態収拾の主力になるという、合衆国の意向も働いた結果だった。 テラグリジア対策本部の指揮を執ることになった、ＦＢＣ長官モルガン・ランズディールは、欧州陣営の介入を拒否しＦＢＣのみで対策にあたることを宣言した。 これに対し欧州陣営は自らにも権限があると主張。 ランズディール氏と対立した。 未確認ながらＦＢＣは甚大な人的被害を蒙っているという情報もある。 ランズディール氏がその豪腕と知力による決断によって、バイオテロを払いのけ、自らの怪物のイメージを払拭できるかは記者にも分からない… Galerie Daily Courier Article 1 location.jpg|Emplacement du document. Rerev 2017-04-17 13-00-20-81.png Rerev 2017-04-17 13-00-21-75.png Rerev 2017-04-17 13-00-22-83.png Rerev 2017-04-17 13-00-23-88.png Rerev 2017-04-17 13-00-24-75.png Rerev 2017-04-17 13-00-25-61.png Rerev 2017-04-17 13-00-26-58.png Rerev 2017-04-17 13-00-27-43.png Rerev 2017-04-17 13-00-28-26.png Rerev 2017-04-17 13-00-28-98.png Rerev 2017-04-17 13-00-29-68.png Rerev 2017-04-17 13-00-30-20.png Apparition * Resident Evil: Revelations en:Daily Courier Article 1 Catégorie:Documents Resident Evil: Revelations